Grand Ebithrus
|ailments = Stun |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }} Grand Ebithrus (壮大エビガラ, Sōdai Ebigara) are Carapaceons. Physiology Grand Ebithrus is a large lobster-like Carapaceon. Its carapace is mostly jade green. Its head has two pairs of antennae in between its stalked eyes, one pair being very long and the other pair being very short in comparison. It has a long, spike-like projection that points forward. It has six limbs, the foremost pair bearing large claws similar to that of snapping shrimps. The other four legs are used for walking. It has a long, narrow tail that has two fins at the end, resembling a whale's tail. The tail curves over the body above the back, giving the Carapaceon a scorpion-like posture. Its claws and tail fins are blue and it has blue bands on its back. Abilities Grand Ebithrus has the ability to create powerful shock waves by snapping its large claws with tremendous force. This shock wave is powerful enough to stun large monsters and can even kill smaller creatures. When underwater, snapping its claws emits an enormously powerful wave of bubbles capable of stunning large fish. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Decapoda *Infraorder: Caridea *Superfamily: Snapping Shrimp *Family: Ebithrus Grand Ebithrus is a shrimp-like Carapaceon. It does not have any known relatives. Habitat Range The known habitats of Grand Ebithrus are the Marshlands, Sunken Hollow, Flooded Forest, Deserted Island, and the Abysmal Trench. Ecological Niche Grand Ebithrus is an opportunistic predator that feeds on insects, fish, and other crustaceans, using the shock waves it fires from its claws to stun or kill prey. The known monsters it likes to feed on are Seltas, Plesioth, and other Carapaceons such as Daimyo Hermitaur and its smaller Hermitaur brethren. It also occasionally acts as a scavenger, using its claws to scare off the original hunter and feast on its kill. It also lives with other formidable predators, but its claws are powerful enough weapons to fight them off. Biological Adaptations Grand Ebithrus has the ability to create powerful shock waves by snapping its large claws with tremendous force. This shock wave is powerful enough to stun large monsters and can even kill smaller creatures. When underwater, snapping its claws emits an enormously powerful wave of bubbles capable of stunning large fish. Its carapace is quite hard and thick. This is so that the Carapaceon is not damaged by the force of its shock wave. Grand Ebithrus do not develop the ability to create shock wave until they are adolescents. However, because their carapaces are not fully developed until adulthood, adolescents Grand Ebithrus are actually capable of killing themselves with their shock waves. Juvenile Grand Ebithrus are not able to generate shock waves at all, albeit they can still snap their claws with considerable strength. A juvenile Grand Ebithrus is capable of smashing rock with its claws. Behavior Grand Ebithrus are fairly aggressive, and will readily feed on whatever creature is in front of it should it be hungry. Etymology The name Grand Ebithrus is a combination of the word grand and エビ ebi (shrimp). -thrus was added at the end to give it a Monster Hunter feel. Its Japanese name, Sōdai Ebigara, is a combination of 壮大 sōdai (magnificent) and エビ ebi (shrimp). -''gara'' was added at the end to give it a Monster Hunter feel. Notes *Grand Ebithrus is based on the snapping shrimp. Specifically, it is based on Alpheus heterochaelis, the bigclaw snapping shrimp. This is made obvious in its title, which is "Snapping Shrimp." *Its head and tail can be broken. Both of its claws can also be broken individually. **When it claws are broken, the shock waves it creates have less range. *When low on stamina, it won't be able to create shock waves. It will eat from a corpse or a fishing spot to regain stamina. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Large Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310